The Lion and the Lamb
by Anurila
Summary: “. . . judiciously show a cat milk, if you wish her to thirst for it. Judiciously show a dog his natural prey, if you wish him to bring it down one day.”-Charles Dickens. Will be M fic in future chapter .


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. No profit has been made off of this story. The story and the anime all belong to the talented mangaka Matsuei Yuusei.

Yes, this is my M fic to be. With all the university hectic schedule and work, this is what I've managed to do so far. I do apologize since I originally intended it to be a one shot but I haven't updated in so long and I feel so sorry for making you guys wait for so long that I decided to upload this sneak peak( kind of) whilst it's still mostly innocent. Err if you guys are wondering, this is probably only 1/3 done so yes it is going to be a bit long. University is so much pressure... not cool. Anyways hope you enjoy and that I did not dissapoint.

This fic was written in response to the requests for a M fic following "Hunger". However, this is in no way related to "Hunger". It's an entirely new story. Tell me if this is M fic worthy. I do try but I've had quite the problem visualizing Neuro as a sexual predator... IN CHARACTER w/o raping our beloved glutton of a heroine. So, please do enjoy and offer feedback.

* * *

Yako shot up at the sound of an exotic high –pitched screech. And froze.

.

She wasn't on the sofa anymore. Actually, she had no idea _where_ the hell she was. It definitely wasn't the office or her bedroom.

.

The sofa that she had slept on had been replaced by a nest of curling, feathery-things. Leaves? Flowers? She wasn't sure, but they felt soft, sensuous and welcoming against her skin. A sweet enticing aroma tickled her senses; it relaxed her and made her want to curl up in the feathery things again.

.

Resisting the urge, the girl cautiously lifted her head and observed her surroundings. She lay in a clearing ringed with tall, demonic looking vegetation in unearthly pastel shades. The sun was setting, painting the skies with vivid colors. On the verge of the horizon, one can barely make out the glow of two moons, one a light violet, the other an uncanny yellow green.

.

Ok, this was creepy. She didn't even remember leaving the office…. How in the world did she end up in this… this… nest?

.

Was it Neuro who did all this?

.

_Obviously. Stupid question_, she thought dryly. Knowing him, this was probably just one of the many tricks the demon had concocted to prove a point to her-namely some plot to both dominate her and drive her nuts; Yako was ascertain of that. After all, the girl has long ago come to terms with the fact that Neuro was the root of all evils, a simple bitter truth.

.

_So where was he? _

.

Rolling out of the nest, or whatever it was, Yako rose to her feet and set off to explore the alien terrain. It appears that the bastard wanted her to find him in this horrible perversion of Wonderland of his. She will comply with his wishes if only to grant her own wish of giving him a piece of her mind. _Oh he's going to get it, and get it good,_ the girl muttered to herself furiously.

.

Moving toward the nearest stand of the alien/demonic plant shrub tree things, Yako hacked and kicked her way through the hedge in irritation, ignoring the occasional squeals and yelps. She thought she could hear a musical patter coming from deep within the thicket, like a stream chuckling over rocks. She decided to investigate.

.

The air was full of strange sounds she suspected were animals or birds, or at least the demonic equivalent thereof. Chrips, squeaks and cries rose from the midst of the vegetation like some sort of wayward symphony-off tune and disorganized. Hoping to the heavens that whatever critters that were making this cacophony didn't eat humans, Yako glanced curiously around to see if she could spot the source of the racket.

.

It was much darker in here than it had been out in the clearing. The last rays of the sun were disappearing. Standing in the dark shadows of the trees, Yako wondered just what did Neuro have in mind for this little simulation or game of his. She could feel the hair rising on the back of her neck, as an unsettling, warning chill started to set in her bones as she looked ahead into the woods. If the demon had wanted to spook her out, he was doing a damn good job.

.

For a moment, the girl considered retreating back into the clearing where the lighting was better, but she discarded that idea quickly. No matter where she ran, night will fall anyways. Turning back now would only stoke that asshole's ego-something that she had no intention of doing. Resolve strengthened, Yako pressed forward, the twinkling sound of a small brook getting louder with each step she took. Pushing aside some of the strange shrubbery, she stepped out into another small clearing. Something shimmered like moonlight shining on something reflective. Yup, pond or brook found.

.

Now that she was here, where was Neuro? If he was about to jump out from behind a tree at her, she swore to God she'd deck him and proceed to punch his lights out.

.

Darkness had swept over the landscape with unnatural speed. Luckily, the twin moons cast enough light to see by, despite the distracting double shadows they threw. For a moment, Yako simply stood there, letting her eyes adjust. She stood on the edge of a small oblong pool at the base of a rocky cliff; the chuckling sound she'd heard was the song of a pretty waterfall tumbling down the rocks like a fall of silver coins. Yako's eyes tracked up the rock face, following the path of the water as it bounced from stone to stone…

.

At the top, the figure of a man stood on the cliff's edge, silhouetted against the star-flecked sky. She couldn't make out the details- just the outline of broad shoulders and narrow hips and long, long legs. For just an instant, Yako thought she saw a flash of green light, as though his eyes glowed.

.

_There he was!_ Yako grumbled, so much trouble for someone so not worth her time.

.

"Neuro?" She called out hesitantly. Although, she was quite sure that figure up there was the hell spawn, she could still be mistaken.

.

Teeth flashed white in the moonlight in what remind Yako of Neuro's signature grin- his fangs- just before the figure flung himself off the edge of the cliff. Her heart jammed into her throat as she watched the leanly muscled body plummet to the pool below.

.

He hit the water with barely a splash and disappeared. Her throat dried as she stared at the spot, wondering if he'd surface. It was then that she noticed that everything had gone eerily silent. Unconsciously, Yako shivered- whether it was from nervousness, coldness or something else, she didn't know. She wrapped her arms around her self, for comfort and for warmth.

.

_Dammit, that demon has two more seconds to show his sorry butt before I get out of here!_

.

A dark head suddenly appeared from under the water, shattering the pattern of bright reflection on the pool's surface and giving Yako a start. A pair of glowing iridescent eyes locked on her. Whatever Yako had wanted to hurl out at the demon before would have to wait ; a cold paralyzing feeling washed over her and gripped her very heart. Sheer terror struck her soul.

.

"Run," Neuro commanded in a growling rumble.

.

That was all it took for Yako to spring into action. She whirled on her heel and sprang back into the shrubbery from where she came from. Heart in her throat, adrenaline coursed through the girl's young and nimble body as she dashed through the thicket. She barely felt the slap of the ferns against her thighs Why, why, WHY in the name of all things good and lordly must she be forced to suffer these kind of things? Couldn't that bastard just take a chill pill and actually consider her feelings and situation ONCE in a while?

.

_No, of course not._ Yako scolded herself on even considering the idea. Neuro may look human but he sure as hell isn't one. To clarify, he.didn't .give.a.damn. He might have some redeemable qualities, but he could be ruthless as hell in pursuit of his goals. And at the moment, Yako knew his primary goal was to drive her right out of her mind. She almost sobbed out of frustration as she continued to catapult through the bushes like a hare one bounce ahead of a wolf. She was surprised that she hadn't crashed into something yet. If this had been back on earth, she was sure she would have rolled into a tree or tripped over a root by now. In this sick virtual world that Neuro had imposed on her, she wouldn't do any slapstick pratfalls. That wasn't the point.

.

The point was running. And getting caught.

.

The thought of what would come after the "Getting caught" made Yako's heart plummet. There was no way she could outrun him. It was only a matter of seconds before he catches her. What then? Dread ripped through her body as she sped up. Maybe it'll just be the routine torture or something. That didn't make any sense to Yako though. He could just as well torture her in the office like he usually does. Neuro would not go through such ridiculous lengths just to punish her. Or would he?

.

What the hell was he planning?

.

Panicking, Yako spared a quick glance over her shoulder and almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of Neuro bearing down on her- all hungry, yes hungry, masculinity barely a leap behind. Thinking fast, she darted around a tree just as his hand reached out to grab the empty space she had occupied just instances ago. His guttural snarl of frustration set her off again on her feet. Neuro spun like a puma to shoot after her. Yako only pressed on, urging her body to move faster, all the while feeling like something small and edible.

.

Which was no doubt exactly how he saw her.

.

_Dammit! Dammit! Double dammit! _She was nearly out of breath. It was impossible to keep up this speed, but if she didn't she would suffer a fate worse than death. _See! It's exactly because of things like this that I became an atheist! Where are the gods when you need them?! Especially when there's demons prowling about! _

.

Yako cursed (heavily) whatever heavenly influences that was responsible for this. Just because she fell asleep on the sofa did NOT mean that she deserved this. In fact, it was entirely Neuro's fault that she had been dead on her feet. With all the mysteries he dragged her out to; he had been working her to the bones lately. That coupled with schoolwork and events had exhausted the last of her energy reserves. Didn't she deserve a break once in a while? So maybe she had lashed out at Neuro due to her grumpy, sleep deprived state. Who cares? Godai did it all the time and she didn't see Neuro chasing Godai in his dreams. At least, Godai never told her about it. Well to be fair, she HAD insulted Neuro's masculinity after another one of his usual scathing and derogative remarks. Something Godai had never done.

.

Her exact words? _"Shut up dickless! No matter how unattractive you say I am, I at least have a multitude of admirers!! Unlike you who has no charm or delicacy. No girl would ever want to come to you willingly unless armed with a cow prodder for self defense purposes. You'll probably remain celibate for your entire life! Good night you sad excuse of virility which you do not possess!" _ Then, she had passed out on the couch as the last of her energy had been spent on yelling at Neuro.

.

Yako winced, that probably hadn't been the best idea, both the passing out and the yelling. However, sometimes she did wonder. Was Neuro an asexual being? Did he even have a penis? As far as tropical birds go (which he seems to resemble in his demon form), they didn't. Or maybe he was a hermaphrodite? Could he switch genders as easily as he could grow multiple fingers and claws? Yako stopped her train of thought before it snow balled to even worse theories. Damn Neuro for being so sexually questionable.

.

Maybe she should just turn around and apologize right now before the situation gets even worse. Right, and get slaughtered at the same time. Oh the choices were all so grisly.

.

_What in the world does he want to do with me? This is totally unnecessary!_

.

Distracted by her disturbing thought process, Yako's foot slipped-

.

…and landed right on the weird nest she had left minutes ago.

.

_Oh dear god. _ Realization dawned on Yako as her mind caught up with her horror.

.

Neuro couldn't be trying to prove her accusations wrong. He just CAN'T! If he was then that would mean…a brain fart conveniently blocked out Yako's thought as her mind went into overdrive and on the verge of breaking down. Unfortunately, brain farts don't last long and the poor girl was quickly brought back to reality as a pair of feather clad arms encircled her. Yako was spun around to face her captor face to face.

.

"Caught you." A very smug and triumphant Neuro informed her. The feral grin ever plastered on his face.

.

Words escaped Yako as she stared into the predatory, glowing eyes of the demon. She literally trembled in his arms. Trepidation filled her.

.

Neuro's smile only grew wider at her apparent uneasiness. Slowly, he inched his face closer to hers till his mouth was right beside her ear. Yako held her breath, the intimacy drove her insane.

.

In a velvety voice, he whispered "Why so serious?"

.

His warm breath ghosting over her ear sent another shudder through her body-albeit of another kind. Still, Yako remained mute, too terrified to open her mouth.

.

"Do I scare you pet?" The demon nuzzled her, speaking into her neck. "How should I calm you down?"

.

A tongue darted out to lick the sensitive flesh right above her pulse.

.

Yako flinched and gasped out of surprise. Then it was if she had woken up from a dream as her body sprang to life. She desperately tried to struggle out of his grasp, all too aware of his overwhelming presence, the soft feathers, the sharp teeth, the warm tongue, and his scent. That sweetly enticing scent that she had noticed earlier-a distinct fragrance that reminded her of exotic woods, dark violet, smoky shadows, earthly masculinity, sensuality and hot spices. She had to get out of here before she drowned in a sea of him. The demon was too overpowering, in both presence and intimidation. She tried to claw her way out, but Neuro wouldn't let her. Instead, his hold on her only tightened as he pressed her against him. She choked at the contact.

.

A light chuckle escaped from Neuro. Yako _felt_ him smile against her skin which only caused her to increase her frantic floundering. Apparently, her blatant attempts at escape had worn Neuro's patience thin. With a snarl, his hands _morphed_ into something inhuman as it pressed through her clothes, ridges and edges displaying a clear warning. She went rigid in alarm, sucking in her breath harshly- it was a silent command if she'd ever felt one. This wasn't the first time that the demon had threatened her with his claws, but to avoid the pricking of the sharp edges, Yako had to arch into him- increasing the contact between them. Instead of increasing the distance between the two of them, she had only managed to unwittingly shorten that distance… drastically so. It didn't help either that her sense were on high alert, making every single movement, every breath, every darn thing the demon did that much vivid and crisp. Yako let out a small whimper.

.

"Hmm, I like this position better. Don't you?" Neuro commented absentmindedly.

* * *

Lolz, as you can tell things will get kinky the next chapter. Err, yah. So please do tell me if I did an epic fail for my first try on M fic. I will try to change that as swiftly as possible. I'm not exactly sure if this is the best setting or the best fantasy or whatever but surreality is always the way to go isn't it? Because what isn't real can't hurt you... much.

Again, please review! I appreciate them very much and need feedback for future chapters. Any suggestions, ideas, comments are welcome. Please don't hesitate to provide your input. I would love to hear how you wish the story to go.


End file.
